Love for Jinchuriki
by joseph33759
Summary: Brand new story from me, btw Kitsune Guardian: Return of The Clans is on Haitus
1. Prologe

Title: Love For a Jinchuriki?

Rating: M

A/N: this is my first Naruko(female Naruto for those who do not know) story so please excuse any mistakes

Genre1: Romance

Genre2: um...

Prologe

Writer: Well this is the Story I have written with a female Naruto AKA Naruko

Naruto: You know I hate you for this... Sexy no jutsu!

Writer: -yawns- I have more then enough self-respect not to be affected by that

Naruto: Ok then! HERAM JUTSU!

Writer: -walks up and Flicks one of them on the forehead- Not affected and not gay I just relieved _**alot**_ of pressure last night knowing you would do that

Naruto: Fine but I am not doing this story

Writer: Oh I know You would run out of chakra before this story was even halfway finished, so I had Flare Pyros go get a true Naruko and not you in a sexy jutsu form...

Flare(from Flare's Story): Here Joseph-tosses Naruko who is tied up-and you better get to my story!

Writer: what ever Flare see ya' at Linith's-

Flare: -disappeared-

Writer: well maybe I won't talk about that

Naruto: Wow she is beautiful...

Writer: They do say that the Mona Lisa is a female painting of De'Vinchi(I know I misspelt that but I do not know how to spell it)

Naruto: So you're saying?

Writer: Damn Naruto I am not going to spell it out... ok I will the perfect person for a male/female is a male/female who is exactly the same in everything('sept maybe gender, and name)

Naruto: So I'm attracted to Naruko because shes me?

Writer: something like that

Naruto: ok then well than what am I still doin' here?

Writer: think about it...

Naruto: OH KAMI! You have got to be kidding me!

Writer: -is untieing Naruko- No, that is not it

Naruko: You're kidding!

Writer: no

Naruto: Well she is cute, anyway what am I here for?

Naruko: Excuse me? Earlier you said I was beautiful

Writer: You too already act like a married couple! -laughs-

Naruko: Shut up

Writer: Um no

Naruto: SHUT UP

Writer: Naruto, Naruko, NO

Writer: Aiki is in this

Naruto: OH! but -Writer covers his mouth-

Writer: You ruin Kitsune Guardian: Return of The Clans and I will hurt you

Writer: R&R I need opinions I have first chapter almost ready give me a second and I'll post it


	2. The two jinchuriki of Konoha

Ok time for the story, I am starting after they had gotten together(as friends) because I always make it move too fast if I start before that

* * *

Legend:

(A/N small author's note)

_'Thoughts'_

"Speech"

**"biju & Higher level summon"**

_**'biju & higher level summon'**_

Jutsu

_Song lyrics_

**Fights**

'quote'

"_**Biju Influenced speech**_"

_"Thought speech"_

_**"Biju talking from inside seal"**_

* * *

Chapter One: The Two Jinchuriki of Konohagakure no Sato

Aiki was walking to Naruko's house smiling about his promotion to chuunin, "Naruko-chan!" he yelled to the girl who oddly look almost exactly like him whiskers and all. "Aiki-kun" answered Naruko as she looked up to see her only friend, "Naruko-chan guess what" said Aiki and Naruko made a show of thinking about it, "You made chuunin?" she asked and Aiki pouted, "Meanie, you didn't say I don't know" he was pretending anyway and Naruko knew just the way to stop him and she walked up to him and leaned forward making it look like she was about to kiss him and he jumped back, "W-what y-you tryin' to k-kiss me for?" he asked and Naruko fell over laughing. "Naruko-chan not fair you know I hate it when you do that!" said Aiki whining and Naruko smiled innocently, "Awe but I like it, it's fun" she replied only to be tackled to the ground by Aiki, who tickled her, "HEY N-" SLAP Aiki had accidentally put his hand on her breast which interrupted her in her laughing rant, "Aiki, I told you don't touch me there!" said Naruko angrily and Aiki stammered over apologizing and explaining it was not on purpose.

A little while later Naruko and Aiki were sitting in their favorite ramen stand talking about their career as shinobi, "I still don't see why everyone hates us, I mean every tenth of October, they act like it is our fault that the fox and the snake attacked" said Aiki suddenly and Ayame looked sad for a second, "Ayame-nee-chan whats wrong?" asked Naruko and Ayame just smiled at her shaking her head.

_'Team missions, what a waste of time'_ thought Naruko who rather be in the village shopping(A/N she is a girly girl sort of), and spending time with Aiki. "Team 07 your missions will be-" que D missions now, _'And doing D missions are worst still'_ she added to her thought and she spoke up, "COME ON OLD MAN!" she complained. "Naruko you know all teams must do a set number-" started Iruka only for Sakura to interrupt, "We've done enough missions to do plenty C-rank missions Iruka-sensie" that shut Iruka up and Naruko looked at Sakura who just smiled slightly at Iruka's stunned face, "Hey Naruko-chan!" said Aiki walking in with his team which consisted of a Hyuuga and a Kynai(no kekki genkai this time), "Hey Aiki-kun" said Naruko smiling happily and leaning towards the said boy who this time walked over and smiled at her, "What are you doing Naruko-chan?" asked Aiki and She smiled, "Oh nothing much" she said completely ignoring their teams. Sandiame cleared his throat getting their attention, "You will do a joint mission then" he said and he called Tazuna in...

* * *

Very short chapter but I wanted to kick things off quickly R&R and no Flames new chapter in at least two days if not I have no power, no internet, or no inspiration 


	3. Co ops? Mission to Wave: Going to Wave

ok new chapter this time we will talk to Aiki(Naruto) after the act 

Legend:

(A/N small author's note)

_'Thoughts'_

"Speech"

**"biju & Higher level summon"**

_**'biju & higher level summon'**_

Jutsu

_Song lyrics_

**Fights**

'quote'

"_**Biju Influenced speech**_"

_"Thought speech"_

_**"Biju talking from inside seal"**_

Chapter Two: Co-ops? Mission to Wave: heading to wave

"I will not exagerate this is a B possibly A rank mission, but the pay is C" said Sandiame and Naruko almost jumped for joy hearing the ranking, and then pouted hearing the pay before remembering it was still more then D rank missions, "Jiji-san" said Aiki with an odd look in his eyes, "Can my team be the second team?" asked Aiki only to be punched in the had by the Hyuuga, "Yes, infact I was going to ask you to join them in the first place" now it was the Hyuuga's turn to be punched in the head but by Naruko, "Aiki-kun, you need to learn to be quiet, you could get yourself killed" said Naruko and Aiki smiled at her with a fimiliar grin, "So? I am going to be hokage" said Aiki(A/N I did say to one of my reviewers that Aiki is Naruto actting) and Naruko sighed and 'pretended' to lean forward to kiss him to scare him again but he kissed her as she leaned forward and shunshined the hell out of there before it registered to the girl, and when it did she took off after the unlucky fellow jinchuriki, "Tazuna, conciter an angry Naruko a SS ranked shinobi" said Sandiame...

Aiki had seccessfully hidden from Naruko and he walked into the girl as he walked out of his hidding spot, "Oh crap" he said and Naruko smiled 'sweetly'. "You are going to wish you never did that" said Naruko and Aiki chuckled, "Did what? kiss you?" asked Aiki looking smugish, "I'll never wish that I didn't kiss you, hell you and I both know that'll most likly be both our only kiss" Naruko felt a tear run down her face, he didn't care that he had kissed her, he only wanted to know what is felt like, now they both knew and she hated him with a passion till Aiki smiled sadly, "Though it meant a lot more then a kiss to me" said Aiki before he walked away towards the gates of Konoha Naruko was torn did she hate him? or did she like him? Or maybe it was something more?(A/N Poll will be paced in two days, and will close in the day after you will have to vote because the next chapter requires payment of sorts(votes))

At the gates Naruko and Aiki were avoiding eachother, much to the dismay of the two teams, "What ever you did to her apoligize" said Kynai Yumi and Aiki shoo his head, "All I did was kiss her" he replied and Yumi looked at him in discust, "You kissed a diffrent girl?" she asked and Aiki sighed, "No I only kissed Naruko-chan" said Aiki. Yumi calmed down hearing that. "So... That bad of a kisser?" asked Sakura and Naruko had the sudden urge to clobber Sakura when Sasuke did it for her, with his words, "possibly, or possibly not, it is not our problem, Naruko is upset right now so shut up", Now That sut Sakura up completely...

Tazuna walked with the group when they were attack by the Demon Brothers, Only one person was Naruko's mind and the said person had her only in mind, Aiki, "Kage Bunshin no jutsu!!" said Naruko and Aiki at the same time creating alot of shadow clones, "You think you can take on all of us?" asked the clones and the real Naruko and Aiki and they attacked pumbling the demon brothers into a bloody pulp...

R&R

INTERVIEW TIME!!

Writer: Naruto how do you feel after kissing yourself basicly?

Naruto: Eh it was odd but felt good too

W: ok so would you do it again?

N: For sho!

W: huh?

N: oh sorry I mean for Sure

W: oh ok well

N: Well I'll answer a few qustions from reviewer so Review


	4. Coops? Mission to Wave: Meeting Zabuza

Legend:

(A/N small author's note)

_'Thoughts'_

"Speech"

**"biju & Higher level summon"**

_**'biju & higher level summon'**_

Jutsu

_Song lyrics_

**Fights**

'quote'

"_**Biju Influenced speech**_"

_"Thought speech"_

_**"Biju talking from inside seal"**_

I do not own Naruto

* * *

Chapter Three: Co-ops? Mission to Wave: Meeting Zabuza, and Haku

* * *

Well on their way towards Wave they, that is to say Sasuke and Aiki, saw a white rabbit and they tossed a kunai at it at the same time causing it to faint, _'Poor__rabbit'_ thought Sakura as she was about to berate Aiki, when smoke, no it was mist covered their field of vision, "Well it seems Kawarimi is out" said a voice and Aiki sighed, "Well, either an out of practice Jounin/chuunin, or a gennin" said Aiki and if they could see the person they would see him sweatdropping at the insult/observation. "Heart, stomach, kidneys, lungs,(etc.) seven points of which I can kill you with" said a disembodied voice(A/N I know that this is not like the original speech but if someone could find it for me(I can't get on Youtube anytime soon) I will fix this).

the two teams made to guard Tazuna when Zabuza appeared, "Ok who is the one who made the joke about me?" he asked and everyone including Haku who was watching sweatdropped, "Um... Me?" said Aiki and Zabuza blinked, "How can they make you a Chuunin, boy? I mean you look like you never seen death" said Zabuza, Kakashi answered that, "He has seen alot of death, prossibly too much" said Kakashi.

Naruko frowned, "I smell your friend" she said as somehow her sense of smell was increased expotentolly, Zabuza laughed, "I'm surprised someone _sniffed_ Haku out, literally" he said as Haku appeared in a shroud of mist, "Zabuza-sama" she said and she bow, "Gomensia" Aiki smirked, "Well it seems you are out of practice" said Sasuke speaking the thought that ran through Aiki's head.

Aiki looked at Haku, "A girl?" he asked and Haku stiffened and Naruko looked at Aiki, "You could smell that too?" she asked looking confused at Aiki's statement and Aiki nodded shrugging, "No I could kinda taste it in the air, that and something telling me she is a girl" replied Aiki much to Haku and Naruko's displeasure though they were ready to fight Naruko and Aiki stood ready as did Sasuke until Zabuza unleased his Killing Intent aka KI and Sasuke froze Aiki and Naruko having felt worse just stood ready drawing their kunai and shuriken respectfully.

_'So this is what a jounin is like'_ thought Sasuke as he stood there slowly bringing his kunai up to stab himself until, "Sasuke, don't worry, I won't let any of you die" said Kakashi. Aiki's sensie just snored causing everyone near him to sweatdrop.

"Ne Kakashi-sensie, should I go wake up Mizuki-sensie(A/N: ok in this story Mizuki is one of the few that see Aiki and Naruko for what they are, the jailors, and he made jounin a while ago)?" asked Aiki scratching the back of his head. "Just go wake him" said Kakashi sweatdropping.

Mizuki did not like being woken up and took it out on Haku whom started to run as per Zabuza's orders. "You know you are annoying" said Haku as she changed directions and got out of the area, but not before putting Mizuki in a near-death state.

"Sensei!" said Aiki as he watched him fall to the ground. "That's it!" said Aiki as he unconsciously started to draw on the snake's youki, Naruko, or rather her tendent started to flood her system with it's youki. _**"You're going to die"**_ said both jinchuriki as they stared down the 'hunter-nin' and then charged her.

_**"**__**Fuuton: Atsugai**_(1)_**"**_ said Aiki, _**"**__**Katon: Haisekishou**_(2)_**"**_ said Naruko in complete sync with each other. After the ash was caught up in the wind Aiki clicked his teeth causing a huge explosion, "HAKU!!" shouted Zabuza as he watched the girl being burned, "Guess that happens when you mess with Aiki's sensei and you aren't him, or Naruko..." sweatdropped Kakashi. "Damn them!" said Zabuza sstarting to go through handseals when he was slamed against a tree by Naruko, _**"You hurt him and I will kill you!"**_ she said her eyes demonic, raising his weapon Zabuza felt his hand get grabbed, _**"You hurt her and I will give you the slowest and most painful death"**_ said Aiki his voice stern and unweavering. _'Shit'_ thought Zabuza as he instintively kick both the chuunin, and Genin away, "Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu(3)" said Zabuza trying to stay alive as he then ran from the area only to meet Kakashi, "I see your future, and it is death" said Kakshi before stabbing the missing nin in the heart.

_**"Kakashi..."**_ said Aiki as the demonic chakra left him, "Sorry, Aiki, but you were going to draw it out, and I can't watch a man go through what you, who I might add should know better, Naruko I could understand but you? Sorry getting off track, but you should know better" said Kakashi as he walked over to Mizuki and carefully removed the Senpon, "What-" started Mizuki and Kakashi started to sigh.

"Aiki what happened?" asked Mizuki, Aiki looked sheepish as did Naruko, "Ahh so that's what happened" said Mizuki as he tried to stand but then fell down, "Damn it! stupid nuke-nin" he said.

* * *

Well that ends this chapter I hope you enjoyed it read and review please

* * *

Hello and welcome to the Interview with Naruko

**Writer: **Hello Naruko, how are you feeling?

**Naruko: **Good I guess, and this is a weird story you know that?

**W: **Yeah, point?

**N:** Just checking

**W:** Hiroshima Namikaze asks: do you two know about the bijuus in you? I mean mizuki had to tell you guys right?

**N:** Wait... WHAT!? THERE ARE BIJUU IN US!!

**W:** I guess that-

**N:** -laughs- Yes we know, I couldn't resist pranking you

**W:** WHY I OUTTA!!

**Aiki:** OK time to go! See ya later. Next time it is Mizuki-sensei who is interviewed so send in those reviews


	5. Author's Note

I am sorry but as of now there will be no more updates untill such time that I can rewrite all of my stories my flashdrive crashed and I can't access it on any of the three computers here and as such I can not get to my stories and that means I can not update them, I apologize for the major inconvinance this has caused, I stupidly decided not to have a backup on my computer so it'll take a while before I can post another chapter for any story


End file.
